


Нет судьбы

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, case-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Дориан расследуют серию убийств. Казалось бы, ничего необычного, рядовое задание, только вот это дело становится слишком личным для них обоих, и в этот раз ставки гораздо выше, чем они себе могли представить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> AU от 1х08, aвторские представления о мире 2048 года, цитаты и отсылки.

**Макс Кравецки, интервью для радио «Голос Америки», сентябрь, 2048 год.**

_«В то время как количество боевых андроидов на улицах увеличивается пропорционально росту преступности в городах, роботехнические компании зарабатывают миллиарды долларов на государственных заказах. Что вызывает неизбежный вопрос: выполняют ли андроиды те функции, ради которых были созданы и запущены в массовое производство?»_

 

Сигнал будильника напоминал звук таймера бомбы, которая вот-вот взорвется. Джон пару раз саданул по нему рукой, чтобы заткнуть и «обезвредить», и с тяжелым вздохом откинулся на подушку, позволяя себе минуту-другую просто пялиться в потолок. Он по привычке мазнул ладонью по пустому месту рядом и бегло коснулся пальцами цепочки с медальоном Святого Кристофера, которая болталась на шее, и немного оттянул – порой ему казалось, что этот милый подарок из прошлого слишком давил, пытаясь закончить начатое и добить. Ночью Джону снова снились кошмары: он толком не помнил, что именно, да и хорошо, что картинка так плохо оседала в памяти, однако отдохнувшим себя все равно не чувствовал. Скорее, наоборот – будто всю ночь провел в тренировочном зале. В качестве груши для битья.

Кое-как поднявшись, Джон доковылял до стола, где его поджидал уже зарядившийся протез. Когда-нибудь он привыкнет к тому, что его собственная нога на самом деле не хочет убить его во сне, но это случится нескоро. Джон привычным движением откалибровал протез, чтобы тот сидел, как влитой, и встал на обе ноги. У него было сорок пять минут, чтобы собраться и заехать за Дорианом по пути в участок.

Пока варился кофе, Джон просматривал утреннюю сводку новостей. Это вошло у него в привычку уже давно, а после выхода из комы и вовсе обострилось: Джон чувствовал себя информационно отрезанным от мира, и оказалось, что многие вещи изменились за два года. Мелочи – возможно, но мелочи всегда имеют значение. 

Мир менялся каждую секунду – пусть не всегда заметно для человеческого взора, но менялся. В двух годах жизни – семьсот тридцать дней. В двух годах жизни – один миллион и пятьдесят одна тысяча двести секунд. По меркам нового мира Джон Кеннекс был рухлядью, которая даже не может обновить свои файлы со скоростью и эффективностью рядового андроида.

По новостному каналу была стандартная болтовня: обсуждали текущую политическую ситуацию, напряженную обстановку на Востоке, звезд шоу-бизнеса и свежие сплетни о жизни за Стеной. Дерьмо собачье, если спросить Джона. Новости – настоящие, а не этот переработанный шлак, приправленный чрезмерной жизнерадостностью ведущих выпуска, – по утрам не услышать даже на главном канале страны. Это портит аппетит и снижает уровень оптимизма в национальных масштабах.

Прикончив остатки кофе в несколько быстрых глотков, Джон подхватил куртку, запер дверь и спустился на парковочный этаж. У него было еще несколько минут в запасе, но лучше потратить их на неизбежную утреннюю пробку, чем на что-то другое. Так ведь недолго и на работу опоздать.

Бросив куртку на заднее сиденье машины, Джон завел мотор.  
Цепочка со Святым Кристофером на шее все еще напоминала удавку.

***

Настроения в участке Джон бы охарактеризовал как пасмурные. Очередное промозглое утро очередного рабочего дня, казалось, не задалось у всех. Дориан всю дорогу бросал на него подозрительные взгляды, однако – к удивлению Джона – ничего не стал говорить или спрашивать. В другой день Джон бы поинтересовался, с чего вдруг такой приступ тактичности, которыми Дориан страдал по отношению ко всем, кроме собственно самого Джона, впрочем, поднимать тему не хотелось.

По периметру участка, как и всегда, были выставлены МХ, цепко, но равнодушно взирающие по сторонам. Джон пытался не скривиться при взгляде на них, но получалось из рук вон плохо. К МХ он чувствовал смесь презрения и неприязни, приправленную здравой долей опасений – роботам нельзя доверять, это прописная истина, которую он понял очень давно и, увы, на своей собственной шкуре. МХ продолжали пялиться одновременно и на Джона, и мимо него, и он подавил желание достать пистолет и снести пару синтетических голов в надежде на то, что от этого его утро станет чуточку лучше.

– Джон! – голос Сандры Мальдонадо не предвещал ничего хорошего. Когда Джон повернулся к ней, то обнаружил перед своим носом падд, на котором красовалось чье-то личное дело. Он вопросительно поднял брови. Сандра отдала падд на изучение Дориану, чтобы тот смог загрузить всю необходимую информацию к себе, и с тяжелым вздохом сложила руки на груди.  
– У нас очередной труп. Дермот Хоффман, частный предприниматель. Убит вчера около одиннадцати вечера по пути домой. Два пулевых ранения – в сердце и голову. Похоже на работу снайпера, однако это лишь одно из предположений. Ричард вместе с судмедэкспертами сейчас на месте преступления, после того, как они все осмотрят, сможем получить предварительное заключение. 

Дориан молча коснулся его плеча, чтобы передать падд, и теперь перед глазами Джона предстало все то, о чем говорила Сандра. Дермоту Хоффману не было и сорока лет, он действительно занимался частным предпринимательством – был хозяином небольшой автомастерской, которая в мире акул высоких технологий была, скорее, рыбешкой, однако рыбешкой непростой. Джон пролистал несколько страниц: Хоффман был одним из немногих на рынке, кто предоставлял услуги не только новым моделям, но и раритетам. В то время как все крупные компании фокусировались на инновациях, Хоффман был богом для тех, кто поклонялся старью. Это позволяло ему выдерживать давление конкуренции, получать стабильную прибыль от коллекционеров и иметь определенную репутацию в узких кругах. Конкретно сейчас, глядя на профиль убитого, Джон готов был поклясться, что дело связано с работой Хоффмана.

– Что насчет свидетелей? – спросил он, возвращая падд Сандре. Та нервно передернула плечами – возможно, незаметно для рядовых сотрудников, но Джона было не провести. Это дело беспокоило ее, понял он, беспокоило гораздо больше, чем должно, казалось бы, обычное убийство. С такими делами они сталкивались постоянно, это не могло не вызывать привыкания даже у самых сочувствующих. Значит, было что-то еще, что Сандра пока не озвучила. И озвучит, скорее всего, только с глазу на глаз в своем кабинете.  
– Свидетелей нет. По крайней мере, пока. Но Валери уже занимается опросом родных, соседей и всех, кто мог бы видеть что-либо.  
– Мы с Дорианом поедем к нему на работу, – предложил очевидное Джон. – Может, удастся что-нибудь выяснить.  
– Подожди, Джон, – окликнула его Сандра, и он замер на месте. Она жестом указала на свой кабинет, и Джон понял, что не ошибся. За годы совместной работы он изучил ее гораздо лучше, чем можно было предположить.  
– Проверь пока место преступления через спутник на наличие удобных снайперских позиций, – тихо попросил он у Дориана. Тот посмотрел на него так понимающе, будто видел насквозь, и кивнул. Джон хлопнул его по плечу и пошел за Сандрой.

В стенах ее кабинета Джон чувствовал себя… странно. Это одновременно была и знакомая территория, и место, куда его настолько часто вызывали на ковер, что ощущение, будто он в очередной раз провинился, возникло незамедлительно. Джон легко тряхнул головой.  
– Что случилось? На самом деле? – с нажимом спросил он, всем своим видом давая понять, что вокруг да около ходить не собирается. Не то чтобы Сандра когда-нибудь что-то от него скрывала. Она не стала садиться за стол, предпочитая расхаживать туда-сюда, и комбинацией кнопок скрыла прозрачные стекла кабинета так, чтобы никто не видел, что происходило внутри.  
– Боюсь, что дело Хоффмана – это только кусочек мозаики, – вздохнула она. – Смысла которой мы до конца не понимаем.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Джон нахмурился, приготовившись к плохим новостям, но услышанное побило все его ожидания. Ну, почти все. В голове Джона существовал только один сценарий самого худшего, который пока не реализовался. И на том спасибо, наверное.  
– Этой ночью, помимо Хоффмана, убиты еще пятеро. Причины смерти аналогичные: пуля в голову и пуля в сердце. Сработано профессионально. Все убийства в разных районах города, связи между жертвами – никакой. Ни мотива, ни подозреваемых, ничего, что могло бы дать нам общий знаменатель всей этой ситуации.  
– Почему что-то подсказывает мне, – осторожно начал Джон, – что это еще не все?  
– Управление считает, что, возможно, мы имеем дело с серийником, – выложила все карты на стол Сандра. – И направляет к нам своих специалистов, чтобы «содействовать» расследованию.  
– С серийником? Содействовать расследованию? – переспросил Джон. – Что за бред? Шесть трупов за одну ночь – и все дело рук серийного убийцы? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но эти парни обычно действуют немного не так.  
– Ну что ты мне это сейчас доказываешь? – раздраженно фыркнула она. – Распоряжение идет сверху, думаю, что отдел поведенческого анализа радуется ему не больше нашего. У них и без того работы по горло.  
– И что теперь?  
– Ждем прибытия их специалистов, а пока – копаем все, что можно нарыть по этому делу. Наши детективы уже работают на местах преступлений, вскоре мы узнаем, есть ли что-нибудь общее во всем этом, помимо способа убийства.  
Сандра бросила взгляд на экран позади рабочего стола. Там уже змеились какие-то графики: система, очевидно, проводила свои расчеты. Джон поднялся с места, сделав вывод, что на этом разговор закончен.  
– Отчет будет у тебя, – пообещал он, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то, прежде чем выйти из кабинета. Дверь неприятно звякнула за его спиной.

Дориан все еще занимался поиском информации. Подсветка от голоэкрана окрасила его хмурое лицо неоново-голубым. Не похоже, чтобы ему нравились полученные результаты. 

Глядя на него, Джон в который раз задумался о той самой «синтетической душе», которую Руди упомянул перед тем, как электрический импульс в руках Джона вновь запустил все системы внутри Дориана. Она позволяла Дориану хмуриться, смеяться, регистрировать от имени Джона аккаунт на сайте знакомств и заполнять пустые строчки намного лучше, чем мог бы сам Джон. Намного… человечнее, пусть и Джону не очень-то хотелось использовать именно это слово. Потому что на вопрос «какая ваша любимая книга?» Джон бы мрачно выстучал – «а вам зачем?», а потом закрыл бы страницу, не сохраняя изменения в профиле.

Отогнав от себя дурацкие мысли, он спустился к Дориану. Тот оторвался от своего занятия, испытующе глядя на Джона. 

– Пойдем, – легко улыбнулся ему Джон, но вышло, наверное, не очень искренне. Дориан с любопытством склонил голову, но отключился от системы участка – это было видно по тому, как тонкие узоры «диско-огней» погасли под его кожей.  
– Адрес – Ривер-стрит 29. Мне проверить состояние дорог на это время?  
Само беспокойство, надо же.  
– Нет, – ответил Джон. – Но если ты готов поиграть со светофорами, я только за.  
Дориан привычно закатил глаза, как обычно делал в ответ на любые шутки Джона, связанные с нарушением закона. Ну или вообще на любые шутки Джона. 

Это немного расслабило их обоих, но, поднимаясь по лестнице к выходу из участка, Джон все равно никак не мог избавиться от зуда по позвоночнику от взглядов, которыми МХ смотрели им вслед.

***

В машине от вопросов Дориана было никуда не деться. Теперь Джон понимал всю коварность замысла своего напарника – дождаться, пока рядом не будет лишних свидетелей, и достать Джона до непреодолимого желания повториться и выбросить его из салона.

– Что сказала капитан Мальдонадо? – невозмутимо спросил Дориан.  
Ну, это был легкий вопрос.  
– Что в управлении считают, что мы имеем дело с серией, и в качестве перестраховки направляют к нам экспертов из отдела поведенческого анализа, – пробурчал Джон. А вот Дориан, кажется, заметно оживился. В своей работе с аналитиками поведенческого отдела ему сталкиваться еще не приходилось – видимо, не только в работе с Джоном, но и раньше, до того, как он был списан и деактивирован. В его глазах появился неподдельный энтузиазм – почти заразительный, почти детский, но все, о чем Джон мог думать, – это о том, какой из сотен контактов в его голове отвечал конкретно за эту реакцию.  
– А что еще?  
– А что еще она должна была сказать? – удивился Джон.  
– Ничего, – помолчав немного, ответил Дориан. Джон удивился еще больше: совершенно не в характере Дориана было умалчивать что-либо и не говорить то, что он на самом деле думает. – Ничего, – уже громче повторил тот. – И нечего на меня так смотреть, смотри лучше на дорогу.  
– Ладно, – пожал плечами Джон. До самой Ривер-стрит 29 единственным источником звука было внезапно заговорившее радио, которое Джон не включал.

Ему не надо было смотреть на Дориана, чтобы знать: голубые узоры снова змеиными кольцами свернулись у него на лице.

***

В автомастерской Дермота Хоффмана не было ровным счетом ничего выдающегося. Неброская, но довольно стильная вывеска, сотрудники в форменных робах, достаточно дорогое оборудование и несколько машин, чьи года выпуска и близко не имели отношения к двухтысячным. Джон осмотрелся: это место ему нравилось. Ему давно не приходилось самостоятельно ремонтировать автомобили, и, казалось, руки уже отвыкли от тяжести гаечных ключей, однако, взяв один из них со стола, он понял, что нет. Память тела сильнее времени.  
– Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – послышался голос позади, и Джон обернулся. Перед ним стоял совсем пацан, едва ли стукнуло двадцать, на форме у него было написано: «Коллинз».  
– Меня зовут детектив Джон Кеннекс, – отработанным движением он предъявил свой значок и тут же спрятал его в карман куртки. – А это Дориан. Мы расследуем дело об убийстве Дермота Хоффмана, хозяина этой автомастерской.  
– Да, – Коллинз закивал головой. – Джесси Коллинз, один из механиков. Извините, Дермот выполнял всю работу администратора и не считал, что для этого нужно нанимать кого-то еще, поэтому не знаю, с кем вы можете обсудить…  
– Ничего страшного, – прервал его Джон. – Мне надо поговорить со всеми механиками, которые здесь работают. Ничего особенного, просто задать пару вопросов.  
– Хорошо.  
Коллинз вытер руки тряпкой и бросил ее на капот одной из машин, которую Джон опознал как бьюик.  
– Вы замечали что-нибудь странное в его поведении в последнее время? – начал расспросы Джон. – Может, его что-нибудь беспокоило? Или он казался более рассеянным или раздраженным?  
Коллинз задумался, явно припоминая. Джон знал, что позади него Дориан уже сканировал мастерскую, не забывая при этом считывать ответы. В то время как получить разрешение на использование высококлассных детекторов лжи было не так уж просто и для этого нужно было сразиться с десятком бюрократических монстров, любой андроид воплощал собой ходячий полиграф.  
– Нет, – в конце концов, выдал Коллинз. – Ничего такого, на что я обратил бы внимание. Разве что он был немного взбудоражен насчет одной из будущих сделок, но эту работу он предвкушал и всё говорил о том, что соглашение будет подписано в любом случае.  
– Соглашение? – отвлекся от осмотра Дориан. Коллинз смутился.  
– Ну да. Такова специфика нашей работы. Понимаете, – принялся объяснять он, – когда мы берем на себя обязательства, пусть и мельчайшие, мы не можем себе позволить делать это без каких-либо гарантий. Работа с раритетными механизмами – не менее кропотливая, чем с любой современной сверхточной техникой. Дермот уже несколько раз обжегся в прошлом, когда ему просто-напросто не заплатили за работу, и с тех пор предпочитает соглашения со строгими санкциями. Мы ведь не гиганты роботехники, – Коллинз грустно улыбнулся, – и даже не гиганты автомобилестроения и всех связанных с ним отраслей. Таких, как мы, законодательство не защищает в полной мере, потому что не все местные законы, регламентирующие работу разного рода мастерских, включают в себя старые механизмы.  
– У Дермота были какие-то юридические проблемы на этой почве? Что насчет тех, кто не заплатил ему за услуги?  
Коллинз отмахнулся.  
– Да нет, это уже былое и вряд ли имеет хоть какое-то отношение. Я рассказал об этом только затем, чтобы вы поняли необходимость заключения контракта в нашем деле.  
– Хорошо, – Джон кивнул. – Что насчет конкурентов?  
– Конкуренты нас не беспокоят. У нас уже есть своя база клиентов, и даже если бы у нас больше не было посетителей, мы бы вполне могли работать с тем, что есть. Мастерских-раритетников не так много, как может показаться на первый взгляд, а большие компании не обращают на нас внимания, потому что мы не занимаем их сегмент рынка.  
– Почему в таком случае мастерских-раритетников так мало? – снова спросил Дориан. – Если это дело настолько прибыльное.  
– О, тут не все так просто, – хохотнул Коллинз. – Наверное, каждый, кто думает, что может открыть свое дело в этой области, рано или поздно сталкивается не сколько с проблемой оборудования, сколько с проблемой специалистов, готовых работать со старыми механизмами. Этому не учат в университетах, это передается с опытом. Все мы здесь, – он обвел взглядом помещение, – занимаемся машинами с детства. Нас этому учили наши отцы, и их тоже учили их отцы.  
– Что-то вроде семейного бизнеса? – уточнил Джон.  
– Да, можно и так сказать.  
– В чем заключалось соглашение? Был ли клиент согласен с условиями сделки?  
– Нам должны были пригнать несколько машин марки «Шевроле» на ремонт. Постоянная работа: мы обязывались заниматься всесторонним ремонтом, клиенты же должны были обращаться со всеми вопросами по этим машинам исключительно к нам.  
– Это можно как-то проверить? – Джон удивился. Столько предосторожностей и условий – и все ради сделки? Коллинз замялся.  
– Мы… устанавливаем датчики на машины, – прежде чем Джон успел задать вопрос о законности этих действий, Коллинз покачал головой. – Все абсолютно законно, это одна из обязательных процедур. Благодаря диагностическим датчикам мы отслеживаем любые изменения и колебания в системах, это часто помогает определить характер повреждений заранее, до осмотра механиком. Датчики реагируют, если кто-то посторонний пытается делать что-то внутри систем.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
– Полезная штука. Насколько сильно отличается, скажем, двигатель этой машины, – сменил тему он и легко похлопал ладонью по капоту бьюика, – от той, на которой мы приехали сюда?  
– Это, – Коллинз указал на бьюик, – Roadmaster восьмого поколения, одна из модификаций 1996 года выпуска. Достаточно мощный для тех времен двигатель, восемь цилиндров и сто семьдесят девять лошадиных сил, распределенная система впрыска, работает исключительно на бензине. Максимальная скорость – 108 миль в час. Не самый быстрый представитель своей серии, конечно, но тоже неплохо. Ваш форд фьюжн в оригинальном варианте, кстати, превышал этот показатель всего-то на пару миль, а вот мощностью поменьше будет. – Коллинз явно был в своей стихии и увлекся рассказом. Теперь Джон понимал его слова: кажется, все это действительно было семейным бизнесом. – Вся разница между этими машинами не просто во времени своего создания: тот же фьюжн вашей модификации изначально появился в период, когда технологии были и близко не настолько развиты, как сейчас. Основное различие действительно в двигателе. Любые двигатели того времени работают либо на бензине, либо на дизельном топливе. Сейчас их использование строго ограничено из-за выбросов в атмосферу, поэтому производителям машин, как и топливным компаниям, пришлось изворачиваться и искать новые пути. Все внутренние системы машин сейчас адаптированы под биотопливо.

Что ж, подумал Джон. Довольно очевидный ответ.

– Спасибо, Джесси, – кивнул ему Джон и протянул визитную карточку, – если ты вспомнишь что-нибудь, свяжись со мной.  
– Разумеется, – часто закивал Коллинз. – Если позволите, я вернусь к работе.

– Что скажешь? – Джон обратился к Дориану, когда Коллинз отошел.  
– Коллинз не врал, – ответил тот. – Все их операции совершенно законны, я не обнаружил ни одного столкновения ни с клиентами, ни с конкурентами. Ни одного случая не зарегистрировано и касательно распрей внутри коллектива. Я уже взломал их базу данных, информация обработана на 15 процентов. Можно подождать результаты, но непохоже, чтобы это было как-то связано с работой.  
– Или мы что-то упускаем, – заметил Джон.  
– Или мы что-то упускаем, – эхом согласился Дориан. – Будешь беседовать с остальными?  
Джон поморщился.  
– Не буду.  
– Ответ истинного копа, детектив, – фыркнул Дориан и добавил. – Я отправлю запрос на команду, которая осмотрит мастерскую и пообщается с другими работниками.  
– И, Дориан?  
– Да?  
– Взломал базу данных, серьезно?  
Дориан неловко посмотрел на него. Возможно, это взлом базы данных производителей секс-ботов так положительно повлиял на него. Посмеиваясь, Джон похлопал его по плечу.  
– Еще немного, и я смогу тобой гордиться.

***

О прибытии агентов поведенческого анализа Джон догадался по присутствию незнакомцев в участке. Форма полиции Лос-Анджелеса сидела на них вроде бы как влитая, но было что-то в их лицах: полевых работников Джон определял на раз. Эти – были кем угодно, но не полевыми.

После возвращения Джона на работу в полицию таких незнакомых лиц было много: новички, стажеры, эксперты, информаторы – и всех этих людей ему надо было как-то систематизировать в своей голове, запомнить и разложить по полочкам. А потом и самостоятельно проверить их еще разок, когда будет время. Предосторожности никогда не бывают излишни: этому он тоже научился по своему болезненному опыту, который два года назад оторвал ему ногу и кусочек сердца.

Джон оглянулся. Дориан снова отошел к одному из компьютеров, чтобы получить оттуда всю необходимую информацию. Понаблюдав за ним несколько секунд, Джон быстрым шагом, мастерски лавируя между сотрудников участка, направился к Сандре, которая уже о чем-то разговаривала с экспертами.

– Джон! Это агенты Риз и Стар, прибыли, чтобы помочь нам с расследованием, – представила их Сандра.  
Джон замер, разглядывая бэйджи, прикрепленные на их форме, и смотрел, и смотрел, и не мог оторвать взгляд: он чувствовал себя так, будто вдруг вспомнил что-то, что уже давно забыл. Будто он сидел сейчас на неудобном кресле в китайском квартале, а по лицу градинами стекал пот, смешиваясь с кровью из носа. Натянуто улыбнувшись им обоим, Джон протянул ладонь для рукопожатия сначала Ризу, потом Стар.  
– Кеннекс.  
Риз выглядел совсем пацаном – казалось, вот-вот выпустился из академии и совсем не нюхал пороху. Ростом чуть ниже самого Джона, долговязый и с едва заметными веснушками на носу, Риз был скорее похож на легкомысленного студента, чем на человека, кто щелкал загадки чужого мозга, словно орешки. Стар была постарше: высокая и с идеально ровной осанкой, она смотрела свысока. Кудрявые темные волосы были завязаны в аккуратный пучок.

– Что у нас есть? – в конце концов спросил Джон, испытывая непреодолимое желание закончить уже с этим делом.  
– Готово медицинское заключение. Все убийства совершены из одного оружия, при этом работал однозначно не снайпер: расстояние между стрелком и жертвой было не больше нескольких футов, – начала Сандра. – Хоффман был первым. Спустя час – Эллисон Карера, после нее – Джейсон Майерс, Роберт Хьюз, Анна Глисон и Энтони Бар. Связи между жертвами по-прежнему никакой. Ричард уже поговорил с родными Хоффмана, говорят, врагов у того не было, все было тихо и спокойно.  
– То же самое на работе, – кивнул Джон. – Просто гром в раю какой-то. Дориан сейчас проверяет их базу данных и всех конкурентов, но пока что – у нас абсолютный ноль.  
– Как только будет доступна вся информация о жертвах, – отозвался Риз, – мы сможем начать работу. Нам кажется маловероятным, что это дело рук человека с психическими отклонениями: они обычно готовятся к каждому преступлению, смакуют их, растягивают удовольствие от убийства – какими бы ни были их причины. Здесь нет и близко ничего похожего. Для нас это дело – довольно интересная задача.  
Риз улыбнулся. Теперь Джон, пожалуй, был готов забрать свои мысли насчет легкомысленного студента обратно. Детектив Риз улыбался, как человек, который выходит на охоту.  
– Ладно, – скомандовала Сандра. – Продолжаем работать. Я хочу знать о жертвах все, любую мелочь.

***

**Джеймс Харт, сенатор округа Лос-Анджелес, ответ-реакция на снятие с производства андроидов серии DRN. Из записи эфира CNN от 16 мая 2044 года.**

_«Машины – не люди, как бы не пытались доказать обратное их поклонники. Можно приводить много примеров и критериев человечности и ломать копья об их достоверность и актуальность, но ответ на загадку на самом деле гораздо проще и ближе, чем склонны считать большинство теоретиков, которые посвящают свои, не побоюсь этого слова, философские труды проблеме идентификации андроидов как полноценных членов общества. Единственным неоспоримым доказательством в данной ситуации может стать только один критерий, и это – творчество. Самосознание андроидов, их разумность и рациональность, и даже их способность якобы чувствовать, присущая, к примеру, той печально известной всем нам серии синтетиков, которую мне бы даже не хотелось здесь упоминать, – всё это существует лишь благодаря заложенной в этих андроидов программе. И ни один из этих андроидов не способен выйти за заданные рамки. Ни один из них не способен самостоятельно развиваться на основе заложенной программы. В то время как любой человеческий прогресс является следствием познания, обучаемости, адаптивности и работы над собой, машины развиваются с помощью технических апгрейдов. Более того – машины, в отличие от людей, не способны ни на самовоспроизведение, ни на какую бы то ни было креативную деятельность. «Мозг» машины лишь выполняет поставленные задачи – пусть и довольно сложные и комплексные, но не ставит их самостоятельно»._

 

– Я думаю, он темнокожий, – заявила Стар, перебрасывая Ризу мячик для гольфа.  
– Недоказуемо, – спокойно возразил он, перебрасывая мячик обратно. Джон с любопытством наблюдал за их методами работы. Так уж вышло, что свободных кабинетов в участке не было, поэтому агенты предпочитали заниматься делом вместе с другими копами. Так они быстрее получали любую информацию и тут же раскладывали ее на составляющие. Последние полчаса они занимались тем, что бросали друг другу мяч, по очереди строя теории и тут же сводя их на нет контраргументами, и тем самым отвлекая Джона от работы.  
– Как насчет, – Риз сделал вид, что задумался, – врача? Выстрелы точные, я бы сказал, анатомичные. Он знал, куда целиться. У него даже руки не дрожали.  
– Или он просто убивает уже не впервые, – заметила Стар.  
– Одно другому не мешает.  
Стар поцокала языком и в конце концов сдалась.  
– Тоже верно.

Джон отложил свой падд, на котором изучал материалы по делу Хоффмана. Все это просто не имело ни малейшего смысла: даже проверенные Дорианом материалы не дали им никакой зацепки. Сосуществование Хоффмана с конкурентами на рынке было почти взаимовыгодным симбиозом – они не лезли в дела друг друга. Джон был склонен не верить в этот слишком идеальный Плезантвилль от автомобильного бизнеса, но и по-другому никак не получалось. 

Чувствуя острый недостаток кофе в организме, он поднялся из-за стола и двинулся к автомату. По пути его перехватил Дориан.  
– Ты слишком мрачен, Джон, – заметил он как бы между прочим. – Уверен, что тебе не нужно назначить дополнительное занятие по контролю гнева? Создается впечатление, что ты сейчас разобьешь или падд, или чье-то лицо.  
– Могу твое, если хочешь, – любезно предложил Джон, дожидаясь пока автомат выдаст самое крепкое, на что способен.  
– Очень хочу на это взглянуть, – серьезно кивнул Дориан. Джон фыркнул. Даже осознавая, что боевой андроид любой серии создан, чтобы быть сильнее и в каком-то смысле совершеннее, мысли о поражении он не допускал. У андроидов тоже были слабые места – разумеется, большинство из них, скорее, подходило для того, чтобы уничтожить или хотя бы значительно повредить, а причинять вред Дориану Джон не хотел. – Что думаешь насчет всего этого? – сменил тему он. Джон замялся, не зная, что ответить. Стаканчик кофе обжигал пальцы, и он осторожно отхлебнул, чтобы не обжечь еще и язык.  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Любая ниточка ведет нас в никуда.  
– А что, если мы слишком сконцентрированы на первой жертве? – предположил Дориан.  
– То есть?  
– Недоброжелателей, по сути, не было только у Дермота Хоффмана, – Дориан понизил голос. – Что, если он был случайной жертвой? Свидетелем? Кем угодно, но не основной целью?  
Джон понимающе кивнул. Такой механизм преступлений был не распространен, но существовал.  
– Но в таком случае, как ты объяснишь тех пятерых? Между ними все еще никакой видимой связи.

Дориан бросил взгляд на карту города, где то и дело вспыхивали сообщения о новых правонарушениях и одна запись камер сменяла другую. 

– На улицу мы уже сегодня не вернемся? – спросил он. Джон бросил тоскливый взгляд на свой стол.  
– Думаю, нет. Чертова прорва отчетов.  
– Я могу еще раз высказаться насчет твоей пунктуальности, – ухмыльнулся Дориан. Обычно у Джона не было проблем с отчетностью: по крайней мере, он относился к этому как к необходимому злу, которое только множится, если не обращать на него внимания.  
– Лучше не надо.  
– Ладно, – покладисто согласился Дориан, чем вызвал подозрительный взгляд Джона, потому что покладистый Дориан – это всегда тот еще повод для подозрений. Молчание затягивалось, но было на удивление уютным. Если бы не природная жажда деятельности, Джон мог бы весь день стоять вот так, прислонившись к стене, и мелкими глотками цедить кофе из стаканчика. Риз и Стар все еще перебрасывали мячик у его стола, но выглядели при этом гораздо серьезнее. Наверное, Джон смотрел уж слишком открыто, потому что Риз вдруг обернулся к нему и – к удивлению Джона – приветливо улыбнулся. Так, словно знал его всю жизнь.

***

Ближе к вечеру в участке появился Руди, чтобы поговорить о чем-то с Сандрой и забрать Дориана. В ответ на приподнятые брови Джона, коротко объяснил:  
– Потом.  
Другими словами – не объяснил ничего вовсе. Впрочем, определенное послание Джон из этого все-таки вынес: после работы ему придется ехать не прямиком домой, а в лабораторию Руди. Можно даже с пивом, Руди, конечно, поворчит для вида, но потом с удовольствием пропустит с ним бутылочку-другую.

Отчетов немного поубавилось, и Джон потянулся. Агенты закрылись в кабинете Сандры и провели там уже добрые полчаса, и чем дольше они там оставались, тем больше Джон беспокоился. За целый рабочий день они едва ли продвинулись в решении этого дела, и время, и статистика играли против них: по горячим следам преступление всегда гораздо проще раскрыть, и чем больше они топтались в неведении, тем больше шансов было на висяк.

Джон посмотрел на часы. Еще несколько минут до конца рабочего дня – и можно будет свалить и расслабиться в окружении железок Руди. Андроиды в разобранном виде всегда внушали гораздо меньше беспокойства, и, по крайней мере, не смотрели так, будто вот-вот прожгут дыру.

Едва он был готов убраться из участка, как телефон пискнул, оповещая новое сообщение. Открывать Джону не то чтобы хотелось: любые звонки и смс-ки после окончания рабочего дня предвещали гору работы на ночь, но сознательность победила. Как выяснилось – не зря. В сообщении было сказано, что психологический портрет преступника готов и уже отправлен Джону на падд. Он коротко выбил по кнопкам – «окей, я посмотрю».

Судя по тому, что Сандра вот так отпускала его домой, а не приковывала к собственному столу на время разбора этого профиля, у агентов что-то не клеилось. И пусть малодушно, но конкретно сейчас Джон не хотел знать – что именно.

***

У Руди играла музыка. Расчет громкости идеальный: так, чтобы бодрило и при этом не раздражало. Дориана не было видно. Руди оторвался от работы над очередным своим проектом и посмотрел на Джона.  
– Так и знал, что ты появишься, – заключил Руди.  
– Вот такой я предсказуемый, – хмыкнул Джон. – Мне тут обещали раскрытие всех тайн. Пиво будешь?  
Руди бросил на него укоризненный взгляд и кивнул на свою работу.  
– Вообще-то, кое-кто здесь пытается работать, – и, помолчав, добавил, – поставь в холодильник.  
Джон заулыбался. Он знал, что Руди сдастся без боя.

– Так что там у вас с Дорианом за секреты? – спросил он, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ноги на стол выкладывать не стал, пусть очень хотелось: Руди подобное поведение активно не одобрял.  
– У Дориана невероятный прогресс, – поделился Руди. По тому, как глаза его зажглись энтузиазмом, Джон понял, что сейчас последует рассказ, который ему потом придется просить перевести на удобоваримый язык. Отхлебнув пива, Джон уточнил:  
– Под прогрессом ты имеешь в виду?..  
– Он начал работу над своим собственным проектом, – торжественно заявил Руди и, видно, ждал от Джона какой-то особой реакции, но Джон только непонимающе нахмурился:  
– И что?  
Руди закатил глаза и заворчал.  
– Господи, Кеннекс, как можно быть таким необразованным?  
– У тебя есть уникальный шанс вбить в эту голову, – Джон демонстративно постучал пальцем по виску, – немного знаний. Что за проект?  
– Давай рассмотрим пример МХ.  
Джон поморщился. Будь его воля, он бы не рассматривал ничего, что имеет хоть какое-то отношение к МХ. Руди, не обращая внимания на его реакцию, продолжил:  
– Они строго ограничены программой. У них нет свободы воли, они не могут строить собственные логические цепочки, только констатировать имеющиеся факты. Как компьютеры, как аналитические машины – МХ бесполезны. С DRN же совершенно противоположная история. Их главный элемент, «синтетическая душа», позволяет не только испытывать эмоции так, как это делает человек. Он позволяет воспринимать мир так, как это делает человек. Реагировать, как реагировал бы человек. А ведь человек рано или поздно превращает свои знания об окружающем мире во что-то новое. В продукт своей мысленной и физической деятельности. МХ может собрать, – Руди замолк, подбирая слова, – ну, допустим, МХ может починить тостер. Если предварительно в его базу данных загрузить пошаговую инструкцию, как это сделать, и задать необходимые параметры системе. Дориан же может проанализировать неполадку, самостоятельно найти способ устранения проблемы и устранить ее. Ему не нужен приказ, не нужна программа, чтобы это сделать.  
– Но он и раньше это мог, – заметил Джон. – В чем заключается прогресс?  
– В том, – Руди сделал театральную паузу, и Джон выжидающе посмотрел на него, мол, ну давай уже, – что теперь Дориан может не просто починить тостер или собрать с нуля то, что уже было собрано до него. Теперь он работает над чем-то своим. Чем-то, что до него еще не делали.  
Джон одним глотком допил остатки и уставился на Руди. Если то, о чем он говорит, правда, то даже Джону было ясно, что это могло бы перевернуть представление о синтетиках.  
– Хочешь сказать, – медленно начал он, – он создает?  
– Бинго, – щелкнул пальцами Руди и воодушевленно крутанулся на стуле.  
– Ты знаешь, что именно?  
Руди смутился.  
– Ну… Не то чтобы. Не совсем.  
– Да ладно! Не может быть, чтобы ты не знал, – подначил его Джон, но Руди снова не повелся. Пожалуй, если бы он знал, он бы уже похвастался. Наука – не та область, о которой он стал бы отмалчиваться.  
– Он не говорит, – пожал плечами Руди. – Просит нужные материалы время от времени. Что-то, подозреваю, достает самостоятельно.  
– И у тебя никаких идей?  
– Пусто, – признался он. 

Джон задумчиво поскреб затылок. Не то чтобы он удивился. Дориан ведь и правда был особенным – именно так, как Сандра о нем говорила. Но сама мысль беспокоила его изнутри. Что будет, если об этом узнают? Что будет, если затея Дориана увенчается успехом? После провала с серией DRN андроидов со свободой воли больше не выпускали: боялись, что однажды история повторится, и один из таких андроидов будет уничтожать все на своем пути до тех пор, пока хаос не накроет город и десятки людей не падут, просто чтобы оторвать этому андроиду его чертову голову. 

Пожалуй, еще бутылка ему не помешает. Он застыл уже в дверном проеме, полуобернувшись к Руди, который затих на своем рабочем месте и снова скрючился над линзой.  
– Тебе принести? – отозвался Джон.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – попросил Руди. 

Кажется, ему нужно было сглотнуть вместе с горьковатым привкусом пива те же мысли, что и Джону.

***

Во сне Джон слышал, как человеческие кости хрустели у него под ногами, а на зубах почему-то скрипел песок. Он шел куда-то, сам не был до конца уверен, куда же – просто следовал за выцветшими желтыми линиями старого шоссе. Везде были трупы, почерневшие, иссохшиеся, и Джон откуда-то знал, сердцем чувствовал, что знает этих людей. Что пусть в них больше не осталось ничего узнаваемого, но он знал их. В воздухе стоял тошнотворный запах паленой плоти, и Джону отчаянно хотелось вдохнуть глубже, но он не мог. Дорога, устланная черепами, тянулась далеко на север, и Джон шел, шел, шел, не оборачиваясь, до тех пор, пока его нога не начала скрипеть при ходьбе, а потом и вовсе норовила выскочить из разъема.

Ему надо было остановиться, откалибровать протез, возможно, найти место для ночлега, но на мили вокруг было только открытое небо. Джон сел на обочину, щедро обнесенную песком, и попытался снять протез. Тот уже давно перешел на экономный режим и даже не вопил о низком уровне заряда. Рядом скалил желтую морду чей-то череп, и Джон покосился на него.  
– Привет, приятель. Кажется, мы в одной жопе.  
Когда череп не ответил, Джон почти пожалел об этом. Откинувшись назад, он смотрел в небо. Нога лежала рядом с черепом. Наверное, они втроем составляли неплохой парад уродцев, только вот жаль, что вокруг никого не было, чтобы оценить.

Когда земля завибрировала, а где-то вдали послышался странный стрекот, слишком уж похожий на стрельбу, Джон проснулся.

Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали без пятнадцати четыре утра. Протез все еще заряжался на столе, вместо прогретого асфальта Джон ладонями ощущал мягкую постель, и, конечно же, никаких костей рядом не обнаружилось.

Впервые за долгое время Джон видел в своих кошмарах не взрыв, не размытые лица, не равнодушное лицо МХ, не мигающие ломанные линии, которыми вспыхивала граната перед его глазами.

И что самое страшное – казалось, этот сон был самым реальным, что Джон видел в своей жизни.

***

– Снова кошмары? – проницательно поинтересовался Дориан по дороге в участок. Иногда Джон его просто ненавидел. В разговоре любым человеком он мог бы выдумать что угодно, и, скорее всего, после этого его бы оставили в покое, понимая, что это его личное дело. Но с Дорианом такое не проходило. Тот, наверное, мог бы выдать небольшую статью, в которой сравнивал цвет кожи, настроение, концентрацию и прочие занимательные факты о жизни Джона во время спокойных ночей и ночей, когда тот мучался кошмарами.  
Вместо ответа Джон неопределенно мотнул головой, с преувеличенным интересом глядя на дорогу. В общем-то, это сказало Дориану все, что он хотел знать. Жаль, что на этом он не остановился.  
– Тебе не кажется, что стоит обсудить с кем-то эту проблему? – начал он.  
– Не кажется, – коротко ответил Джон. – И это не проблема.  
– Да? – теперь голос Дориана просто сочился ядом. – Потому что когда у тебя кошмары, ты в несколько раз раздражительнее, чем обычно, а это о многом говорит, потому что даже обычно от тебя исходит такая энергия, что я удивляюсь, как растения у тебя дома еще не сдохли от передозировки негативом.  
Джон повернулся к нему и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же закрыл его и не стал. Спорить было бесполезно. И к тому же – если уж совсем начистоту – он бы не поставил на себя в этом споре.  
– Я бы, конечно, мог привести более точную статистику, – продолжал давить Дориан.  
– Странно, что ты до сих пор этого не сделал, – не глядя на него, заметил Джон.  
– А я сделаю, – улыбнулся тот. – Например, для капитана Мальдонадо. Просто так, между делом.

Вот гнусная железка.

– Поверю тебе на слово, – непринужденно пожал плечами Джон, делая вид, что перспектива очередного разговора с Сандрой на тему его здоровья его совсем не беспокоила. Дориан какое-то время сверлил его взглядом, но, видимо, решил отступить. Хотя Джон и знал, что это всего лишь временная победа. До следующего раза.

Злой, как черт, Ричард пробурчал Джону что-то вместо приветствия, когда они столкнулись в дверях. Мысль о том, что Ричард наверняка полночи просидел в участке, одновременно грела и вызывала зависть. По крайней мере, ему не снилось ничего такого. МХ Ричарда с неизменным пластмассовым выражением лица тоже протиснулся мимо.

Агенты Риз и Стар уже были здесь и выглядели поглощенными делами.

Короткий разговор с Сандрой дал понять, что за ночь никакого прогресса по делу так и не произошло. Пока не было других заданий, Джон уселся за свой стол, чтобы как следует изучить психологический профиль преступника. Где-то там у регистрационной стойки Дориан получал разрешение на какой-то очередной необходимый его системам апгрейд. Несмотря на браваду, Джон то и дело ловил себя на том, что следит, не пересекся ли он с Сандрой, чтобы как бы невзначай рассказать ей о кошмарах.

С описанием преступника выходило странно. Джон не очень разбирался во всех этих штуках и копаться в чужих мозгах никогда не хотел. А ведь по всему получалось, что убийство совершил человек довольно скрупулезный, точный, который явно не впервые держал в руках оружие, но при этом не был заинтересован ни в самой жертве, ни в ее имуществе, деньгах или чем-то подобном. При этом в отчете указывалось, что при таком раскладе вполне вероятно, что убийца испытывал какие-то сильные эмоции (откуда они вообще это взяли?), которые и сподвигли его на убийство. 

Честно? Джон не видел в этом вообще никакого смысла. Отложив отчет, он поискал глазами Риза.

Тот сегодня был без формы, в гражданской одежде, и выглядел немного помято, но в целом терпимо. Бурно жестикулируя, он пытался что-то доказать Стар, но, судя по раздосадованному выражению лица, не очень-то в этом преуспевал. Будто почувствовав на себе взгляд Джона – серьезно, как он вообще это делает? – он повернул голову в его сторону. Смотрел не прямо, вроде бы совсем мимо, но будто оценивал ситуацию взглядом профессионала. Будто видел Джона насквозь и знал все, что творится у него в голове. От этого Джону стало не по себе, хотя глупо – мальчишка ведь не какой-нибудь «экстрасенс» с усиленным медицинским путем чувством реальности. Такие не становятся копами, такие тихо разговаривают с мертвецами, содрогаются от каждого прикосновения и в большинстве случаев умирают от инсульта, потому что рядом нет никого из живых, чтобы вызвать парамедиков.

Джон снова уткнулся в отчет в надежде на то, что заметит там что-то, чего не заметил в первый раз, но даже эта чертова бумажка была сегодня не на его стороне.

***

**Линда Стерлинг, глава Законодательного комитета по роботехнике, в студии NBC Nightly News, февраль, 2045 год.**

_Декрет о свободе воли – не намеренное ограничение работы роботехнических компаний. Подобные заявления бессмысленны и откровенно смехотворны, они направлены на поддержание лоббирования интересов вышеупомянутых роботехнических компаний, которые считают, что могут диктовать свою точку зрения в государственных масштабах. Декрет о свободе воли – это документ, который должен защитить американский народ от возможной угрозы роботизации. В ежедневных делах все мы полагаемся на андроидов. Мы позволяем им отвечать за общественную безопасность наряду с другими полицейскими. Важно, чтобы возможности андроидов не выходили за конкретные рамки, и эти рамки должны были быть установлены. Все мы знаем, что произошло весной 2044 года в Лос-Анджелесе. Трагические события, которые унесли много жизней, нанесли огромный ущерб экономике и инфраструктуре нашей страны. Правительство должно быть уверено: Лос-Анджелес 2044-го больше не повторится ни в одном городе Соединенных Штатов. Декрет о свободе воли запрещает роботехническим компаниям создавать андроидов и любую технику, наделенную искусственным интеллектом, со свободой воли. Если прогресс приносит вред людям, он должен быть ограничен._

 

Этой ночью Джон проснулся от звонка, и – честное слово – такой способ пробуждения ему нравился гораздо больше. Он не помнил деталей своего кошмара так же четко, как в прошлый раз, и был готов молиться за это всем богам, но больше всего – агенту Ризу, чей голос услышал, когда ответил на звонок.

– Приезжай в участок, – резко бросил ему Риз. Джон не стал спрашивать, откуда у него его номер, хотя этот дурацкий вопрос так и вертелся на языке.  
– Сейчас буду, – коротко ответил он и отключился.

Хорошо, что ночью дороги будут не так загружены, как по утрам. Лос-Анджелес, конечно, никогда не спал, но, по крайней мере, ночное движение не вызывало пробок. Джон быстро оделся, кое-как пригладил ладонью взъерошенные волосы и выскочил за дверь. Что бы это ни было, ему следовало торопиться.

***

Джон ожидал увидеть оживление, но вместо этого участок выглядел, как потухший мертвец, на теле которого кое-где вспыхивали огни от включенных компьютеров.

Риз, Стар и Мальдонадо уже ждали его. Сандра барабанила пальцами по столу, Стар стояла, прислонившись к стене, а Риз чувствовал себя как дома и просто уселся на чей-то стол, болтая ногами в воздухе.

– Что у вас? – без предисловий спросил Джон.  
– Мы поняли, что все это время копали не в том направлении, – мрачно ответила Стар. Джон непонимающе глянул на Риза.  
– Когда мы составляли карту убийств, мы исходили из того, что пусть жертвы и могли быть случайными, но места преступлений – точно не могли.  
– В смысле?  
– Любое место преступления, если убийца действует по сценарию серии, так или иначе связано с местами, где он бывает чаще всего. Дом, работа, парк, любимый супермаркет или ночной клуб. Что угодно. Места, которые он хорошо знает. И рано или поздно он сталкивается с ситуацией, когда не должен повторяться, чтобы не обнаружить себя, – сейчас Риз немного напоминал Джону Руди. Такой же увлеченный своим делом и немного восторженный. Риз перестал болтать ногами, однако принялся бурно жестикулировать, да и вообще рассказывал Джону все это так, будто нет в мире большего удовольствия, чем разговоры о серийных убийцах. Джон бы, конечно, поспорил, но это дело вкуса. – Так вот. Человек думает, что может выбрать случайное место, но на самом деле это не так. Довольно сложно сделать непредвзятый выбор и сгенерировать действительно случайное место.  
– Кажется, я начинаю понимать, – кивнул Джон. – И что?  
– Мы связались с одним из наших ребят в отделе, чтобы он проверил наши расчеты. Разброс между местами слишком велик. Статистическая вероятность просто идеальная – места и правда выбраны случайно. Что заставило нас подумать о том, что либо просчет совершал компьютер, либо…  
– Либо наш неуловимый стрелок – андроид? – скептически закончил за него Джон. – Такое вообще возможно?  
– Теоретически – да, – поджала губы Сандра, которая до этого предпочитала слушать. Видно, эту теорию ей поведали до него, и она все еще переваривала информацию. – Если у него сбой в системе или его запрограммировали на то, чтобы убить этих людей.  
– Все равно не сходится, – покачал головой Джон. Такое чувство, что эти ребята не читали собственный отчет, в самом-то деле.  
– Почему? – с любопытством посмотрел на него Риз. Так, словно Джон был подопытным кроликом или что-то в этом роде. Кажется, с аналитиками-мозгоправами у него некоторые проблемы.  
– Потому что в вашем отчете сказано, что убийца испытывал эмоции, которые, скорее всего, и сподвигли его на преступление. Каким образом это вяжется с теорией о том, что он – андроид?  
Риз неожиданно широко улыбнулся и весело подмигнул Джону.  
– Подумай, детектив, – предложил он таким тоном, словно позволял Джону в одиночку решить главную загадку мироздания. И это не очень-то помогало. – Хорошенько подумай.  
– Разве что…

И Джон бы проклял этот момент, когда мысль пришла ему в голову, отмотал бы назад, наложил вето в собственной голове и не позволял себе думать о том, что иногда кошмары оживают совсем не так, как от них этого ждешь. Вслух же он просто ругнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Сандру. Та просто кивнула – утвердительно, устало, будто приговор подписывала.

– Разве что, – прочистив горло, развил мысль он, – убийца – андроид из серии DRN.

Риз одобрительно кивнул ему – точно потрепал пса по холке за пойманную кость.

***

Домой Джон возвращался на автопилоте.  
Сколько активированных DRN сейчас находилось в городе? Который из них «сошел с ума» и грозит ли это остальным? В свое время эти «ненормальные» синтетики создали достаточно шума вокруг себя, чтобы сейчас Джон имел все причины беспокоиться.

И еще он не мог не думать о Дориане.  
Утром Джон заедет за ним, но ничего не скажет, потому что не имеет понятия, как это сделать. Всю дорогу он будет молчать и виновато смотреть на дорогу, хотя его вины во всем этом нет. 

Джону ведь никогда не нравились андроиды. Чем плохи старые добрые люди, помимо очевидного? Зачем создавать то, что заведомо может пойти под откос и пустить под откос вообще все – не только шесть невинных жизней за одну ночь. Джона до сих пор передергивало при одном взгляде на МХ, ему хотелось раскрошить в песок каждого из них, раздавить, расплавить и сделать еще тысячи других вещей, которые вели бы к необратимой аннигиляции. С Дорианом было по-другому. Его, конечно, хотелось пристрелить временами, но Джон научился, приспособился к тому, что может, по-настоящему может доверить свою спину машине. Научился эмпирическим путем, долго отрицая и не принимая на веру, а теперь вся эта ситуация с гипотетическим убийцей-DRN просто смеялась ему в лицо. И все, во что Джон едва начал верить, дало трещину.

В конце концов, Джон, горько подумал он, разве не этого ты ждал всю свою жизнь?

***

Утром Джон понял, что не может молчать.  
– Ребята из поведенческого выписали новое заключение, – сообщил он. Дориан повернулся к нему, ожидая продолжения. – Сандра подписала его ночью. Теперь это новая рабочая версия. Официально.  
– Тебе нужна барабанная дробь для эффекта? – поинтересовался Дориан. – Я могу. Хочешь звуки органа, Джон?  
– Захлопнись, – беззлобно посоветовал Джон. – Я пытаюсь тебе сказать, что убийца – DRN.  
– Чепуха, – немедленно отозвался Дориан.  
– Не такая уж чепуха, если так подумать, – спокойно возразил Джон.  
– Да? Поделись со мной фактами.  
– Заключение Риза сам почитаешь, – процедил Джон. – Уверен, что ты уже это делаешь. Но если хочешь мою версию, то у этого андроида баг. Не знаю, откуда, как и почему, я тебе не чертов роботехник, тебе и самому лучше знать. Но кто знает, скольких еще людей зацепит этот баг.

Дориан молчал.

– Я так понимаю, с отчетом ты ознакомился? – осведомился Джон. Дориан нехотя кивнул. – Тогда ты знаешь, что с ним будет. Ему не позволят просто так ходить по земле. И самое меньшее, что мы можем сделать, – это придать этому делу как можно меньше огласки. Что автоматически приводит нас к тому пункту, что не должно быть больше никаких трупов. У нас есть время, пока СМИ, а вместе с ними и общественность, думают, что мы имеем дело с очень плодотворным маньяком, но их неведение касательно истинного положения дел долго не продлится.  
– Его деактивируют, – упрямо произнес Дориан.  
– А что ты предлагаешь? – вспылил Джон.  
– Поговорить с ним! Понять, зачем он это сделал. Тебе не интересно, Джон, почему он решил убить шесть человек за одну ночь?  
– Чего ты хочешь от меня? Не я принимаю решения.  
– Я хочу спасти его, – отчеканил Дориан. – Вопрос не в том, чего я хочу от тебя. Вопрос в том, Джон, чего хочешь ты?

***

Джон ненавидел разыгрывать комбинации за чьей-либо спиной: подобные вещи в большинстве случаев были ему не по душе, однако в его работе по-разному приходилось изворачиваться. Убедившись, что Дориана надолго задержали в участке, он поехал к Руди, нарушая кучу правил дорожного движения. На этот раз рядом не было никого, кто мог бы прочитать ему лекцию об этичности его поведения и попрании образа настоящего полицейского. И в кои-то веки никто не выписал ему очередной бесполезный штраф, просто чтобы доказать свою точку зрения.

В плохие дни лаборатория Руди напоминала бункер, в котором тот любил окопаться, не выходя на улицу три дня подряд и наверняка даже не разгибаясь. По тому, что сегодня лаборатория Руди напоминала настоящую свалку, Джон понял, что день был очень, очень плохим.

– Чего тебе? – проворчал Руди с порога. Мастер радушия и человеческого общения.  
– Дориан со мной не разговаривает, – выдал Джон совсем не то, что собирался изначально.  
– Готов поспорить, он сдерживается изо всех сил, – фыркнул Руди. – Я не твой психоаналитик, Кеннекс, и у меня куча работы.  
– Ты получил отчет по последним убийствам от капитана Мальдонадо?  
– Лучше бы не получал.  
– То, что там написано, правда?  
– Скорее всего.  
– Есть идеи, почему этот робот мог так поступить?  
Руди вздохнул и отложил лазер. Под глазами у него залегли синяки. Джон мог бы навскидку сказать, что тот не спал уже больше суток.  
– DRN подстраивается под окружающую среду. У них невероятно гибкий нейроинтерфейс, они используют человеческие модели поведения, те, которые наблюдают в повседневной жизни, и учатся на их основе. Моделируют, перерабатывают под себя необходимые реакции. Они реагируют, как люди. Но я ведь говорил тебе, что из-за этого они подвержены влиянию багов. Представь себе DRN с абсолютно чистыми протоколами, который попал за Стену. Что он увидит? Какие модели поведения будет перенимать? Как будет учиться реагировать? То, что за Стеной, сломает последовательность определенных связей, потому что не будет им соответствовать. И как любая система, DRN избавится от испорченных связей как от поврежденных сегментов, а потом перезапишет новую информацию. Ту, которая не несет в себе опасности.  
– Этот DRN убивает, потому что вокруг него убивали?  
– Можно и так сказать. Он как больной человек. Он не осознает, что делает, потому что ни один протокол нравственности уже не поддерживает целостность системы.  
– Может ли он, – Джон сделал паузу, – может ли он… получать удовольствие от того, что делает? Захочет ли он повторить?  
Руди устало потер глаза. На Джона он старательно не смотрел, ловя взглядом яркий свет ламп под потолком, а потом сокрушенно покачал головой и сказал ровно то, чего Джон и боялся.  
– Да.

***

Квартира Джона пестрела виртуальными разноцветными записками. То тут, то там он оставлял самому себе напоминания, подписывал какие-то вещи, о которых толком не мог ничего вспомнить. Бледно-зеленым у него были отмечены оставленные Анной вещи, голубым – домашние дела, тускло-красным – рабочие. Для всего остального были желтые и оранжевые.

Какое-то время он рассматривал всю эту радужную феерию, а потом покачал головой и одним движением руки смел это все в виртуальную корзину. В квартире немедленно стало на порядок меньше красок.

Джон бросил взгляд на одну из комнат. Когда Дориан спросил его, почему он не может переехать к нему и занять эту комнату, Джон отшутился. Ему повезло, что Дориан был в полузаряженном состоянии, иначе он бы обязательно заметил, насколько идиотская попытка отшутиться трофеями – серьезно, трофеями! – выглядела, как неумелое вранье.

И Джон правда врал. Он не играл в бейсбол в школе. Ни во что другое он тоже не играл, и не было у него ни одного дурацкого трофея, и никто никогда не скандировал имя «Кеннекс» на трибунах. Единственная игра, которую он мог себе позволить в то время, – это автоматы в развлекательном центре, ну и, пожалуй, махинации с кредитками тоже считались.

В задней комнате Джон хранил прошлое, просто потому что так и не сумел от него избавиться. Как знал, что пригодится. И при этом глупо надеялся, что, возможно, все-таки обойдется.

***

Порой поисковые системы в интернете напоминали на все готовых шлюх, которые предлагали слизывать информацию из разных уголков мира, как соль с обнаженного живота. Вся разница в том, что у некоторых подобное экзотическое развлечение было бесплатным, а некоторые брали двойной тариф.

Не всякую существующую информацию так просто найти – это первое правило поиска, которое Джон узнал, еще будучи подростком. Можно спросить интернет, что он думает насчет серии DRN, но для того, чтобы получить действительно стоящий ответ, приходилось перерыть кучу сплетен, перепостов, блогов трансгуманистов и радикалов, отфильтровать всю политическую шелуху, и понять, что на самом деле важно.

История создания DRN была воплощением истории ошеломляющего успеха. Она же стала историей ошеломляющего провала. Глава корпорации «Лумокорп Роботикс» Найджел Вон создавал их как своих детей. Дал им жизнь и душу – в определенном смысле. Найджел Вон был единственным именем в роботехнике, которому удалось создать андроида, которому были доступны чувства. Многие мечтали, чтобы он провалился – и Вон провалился настолько громко, что слышно было на другом конце планеты.

Сначала DRN начали сбоить. Вылез наружу тот самый их баг, который поставил под угрозу всю суть их существования. В одного мгновение «Лумокорп Роботикс» сдулась, как детский воздушный шарик, из которого выкачали весь воздух. 

Находясь на грани банкротства, Вон создал другую модель. XRN. А все, что было потом, – уже история, после которой на кладбище Лос-Анджелеса появилось несколько десятков могил, а сам Вон превратился в изгоя в цивилизованном мире.

Джон раздраженно прощелкал кучу однотипных страниц, где с разным градусом патетики рассказывалась одна и та же история. Это знал любой школьник. Ему же требовалось кое-что… более специфичное.

Переформулировав запрос, он начал искать «синтетическую душу». Разумеется, он не рассчитывал найти в сети подробную инструкцию изготовления и эксплуатации, но ему бы хватило и обрывков информации.

Когда на одной из страниц он мельком увидел имя из своих кошмаров, то решил, что ему показалось. Джона прошиб холод, когда он понял, что нет, всего два слога из нулей и единиц никуда не исчезли. 

Джон искал источник, но на самом деле бесполезно рыл носом землю, пытался отследить, проверить, опровергнуть, в конце концов, но это не дало ровным счетом ничего. Единственным человеком, кто мог ответить на все его вопросы, наверное, был Найджел Вон. 

Но, если так подумать, Руди тоже был отличной кандидатурой.

***

**Эрвин Колтон, политолог, интервью в «Нью-Йорк Таймс» от 20 октября 2048 года.**

_Ситуация на мировой арене сложная как никогда. Роботехнические компании становятся отдельной единицей на политической карте мира – как бы невероятно это не звучало. Они превращаются в государства внутри государств, они как огромный высокотехнологичный Ватикан в центре Рима, который вот-вот падет. Крах «Лумокорп Роботикс» несколько лет назад показал им, насколько они на самом деле уязвимы и все еще зависимы от общества потребителей. Все, что последовало после, только укрепило руководства этих компаний в мысли, что их позиции должны быть крепки настолько, чтобы ни один системный сбой не смог пошатнуть империю. Как когда-то давно первые транснациональные корпорации, роботехнические корпорации поглощают все на своем пути и превращают это в продукт.  
Лоббирование интересов роботехнических корпораций заметно невооруженным глазом – если вы знаете, куда смотреть. Последний заказ боевых андроидов для миротворческой армии ООН – лучшее тому подтверждение. В мире идет роботехническая гонка – открытая, циничная, откровенно коммерческая, несмотря на все громкие заявления. И за этой гонкой стоят отнюдь не мировые правительства. США эту гонку проигрывает, благодаря принятому Декрету о свободе воли. В то время как китайские андроиды имеют минимальные различия с человеком, наши бездушные машины могут служить разве что дорогостоящим щитом – и это камень в огород всех тех, кто считает, что Декрет о свободе воли обезопасил американских граждан. От антиутопического, и потому маловероятного, будущего – возможно, но не пора ли подумать, насколько беззащитной оказалась Америка перед лицом всего мира?_

Джону так и не удалось перехватить Руди по пути на работу, а по телефону обсуждать не хотелось, да и не имело никакого смысла. Джон был готов поставить все свои гитары на то, что Руди ему не поверит и будет требовать существенные доказательства. Срочное сообщение от Сандры говорило о том, что они напали на след. Джон тут же ей перезвонил, пока ехал за Дорианом.  
– Как вы его нашли?  
– Было еще одно убийство, – ответила Сандра. – На этот раз промышленная зона. Нам повезло, что жертву очень быстро обнаружили и тут же вызвали полицию: благодаря этому мы смогли подключить к делу все камеры в этом районе и вычислили направление его движения. Господи, Джон, это ведь и правда DRN.  
– Я тоже не хотел в это верить, – мрачно сообщил ей Джон.  
– Послушай. Нужно, чтобы ты лично занялся этим делом. Я понимаю, будет нелегко, но это должен быть именно ты. Если у кого-то и получится, то только у тебя.  
– Ты ставишь меня в сложную ситуацию, Сандра, – вздохнул Джон. И тем не менее в глубине души он знал, что могло быть только так. – Я сделаю все, что потребуется.  
– Я высылаю подкрепление.

***

Район города, куда направился DRN, был одним из пограничных и довольно близко подходил к Стене. Джону казалось, он мог чувствовать ползущие по его спине лазерные точки снайперов, которые охраняли переход под началом командира караула. Важно было загнать андроида в угол, отрезать все пути к отступлению.

– Капитан Мальдонадо отдала приказ? – напряженно спросил Дориан. Пожалуй, впервые за несколько дней он согласился добровольно заговорить с Джоном. Велико было искушение сделать вид, что Джон не понял, о чем тот говорил, но он решил не увиливать. Он знал, прекрасно знал, что Дориан имел в виду казнь на месте.  
– Нет.

Джон достал пистолет на всякий случай, потому что в счастливый исход ситуации совсем не верил. Они с Дорианом осматривали улицы, ожидая, что за любым из этих углов их может ждать тот, кого они искали. Район был непривычно тихим, однако Джон не особо удивлялся. Такова уж особенность районов у Стены: всем известен суровый нрав и исключительные полномочия служивших в Дозоре. Снайперы у Стены были единственными в Лос-Анджелесе, кому было разрешено открывать огонь на поражение без предупреждения и по их усмотрению. Никто не хотел получить пулю в лоб только потому, что караульным показалось, что они слишком шумно себя ведут.

Когда прозвучали выстрелы, тишина разбилась на мелкие осколки. Стреляли не снайперы: характерный, чуть приглушенный звук их винтовок Джон определял с легкостью и поэтому знал – стреляли из пистолета. Они с Дорианом побежали на звук, и Дориан бросился вперед, пытаясь опередить Джона, успеть к своей точной копии, чтобы посмотреть в его больные глаза и защитить от того, что может ждать его в будущем.

Джон резко затормозил, когда понял, что DRN целится именно в него, и сам на автомате вскинул пистолет. Шансы были равны, однако возможно – вполне возможно, – что андроид сумеет среагировать быстрее.

– Остановись, – обратился к нему Дориан, и, наверное, только в тот момент DRN по-настоящему на него посмотрел. По-настоящему понял, кто перед ним. Какое-то время он всматривался в Дориана, как в зеркальное отражение, с искренним любопытством, будто раньше никогда не видел себе подобных. Не исключено, вдруг подумал Джон, что и правда – не видел.

Целиться в DRN было привычно – не впервые уже Джон наставлял пушку на андроида в полной готовности спустить курок, однако ощущалось неправильно. Казалось, что он взял на прицел Дориана, хоть это была и довольно кратковременная иллюзия: несмотря на одинаковую внешность, тот, другой, выглядел иначе. Будто баг в его системе вдруг приобрел заметные очертания безумия.

– Опусти пистолет, – хрипло посоветовал DRN. Джон только хмыкнул в ответ – вот еще, будто он возьмет и просто так послушает.  
– Могу то же самое сказать и тебе, – легко пожал плечами он, и DRN рассмеялся.  
– Если я опущу пистолет, ты убьешь меня.  
– Я сделаю это, если ты не опустишь.

Казалось, DRN задумался. Помолчал какое-то время, словно взвешивал варианты. Дориан выступил вперед. 

– Это Джон, – сказал он. – Он мой напарник. И он не станет причинять тебе вреда, иначе он бы уже выстрелил, верно?  
Дориан говорил так мягко, словно с ребенком. Или, может, душевно больным, не то чтобы Джон разбирался в оттенках этой небольшой речи.

– Верно, – настороженно кивнул DRN. – Что со мной будет?  
– Мы попытаемся тебе помочь, – объяснил ему Дориан. – У нас есть очень хороший друг, он роботехник. Он поможет.  
– Я не сломан! – сорвался в хрип DRN. Его руки затряслись, и Джон подумал о том, насколько высока вероятность того, что его палец соскользнет, просто случайно соскользнет и спустит курок.  
– Никто не утверждает, что ты сломан, – ничуть не смутился Дориан. – Но ведь каждому человеку нужна помощь.  
Услышав слово «человек», Джон не сдержался и бросил на Дориана осуждающий взгляд. Он точно знал, что управление дало приказ на деактивацию после поимки, и все равно пытался дать этому андроиду надежду.

– Я не сломан, не сломан, не сломан, не сломан, – бормотал DRN. – Не сломан!

Джон не мог на это смотреть. Хотелось закрыть глаза, но он знал, что если сделает это, рискует получить пулю промеж глаз. DRN был похож на мечущееся в агонии животное, баг системы жрал его, словно вирус, и Джон почти испытал к нему жалость. 

Он не позволил себе посмотреть на Дориана, прежде чем спустить курок.  
На лице DRN застыло то самое полуплаксивое выражение, словно ему было больно изнутри. Разряды тока скрипели вокруг отверстия пули, и Джон видел фиолетовые внутренности его головы. Одной пули хватило – если знать, куда стрелять. DRN осел наземь с глухим стуком, и Джон выдохнул, хоть и не от облегчения. Легче почему-то совсем не стало.

Если бы Дориан мог дышать, он бы, наверное, перестал. Он смотрел на Джона таким взглядом, какого какого тот еще никогда не видел. Обида, смешанная со злостью и непониманием, исказила его обычно умиротворенные черты лица.

– Что ты сделал? – тихо спросил он. Как будто ему нужен был какой-то ответ. Джон прошел мимо, все так же не глядя на него, и бросил через плечо:  
– То, что должен был.

***

Джон не ожидал, что в участке в это время суток кто-то будет. Не самое лучшее место, чтобы напиться, но домой совершенно не хотелось. Он знал, что у Стал всегда найдется запасная бутылка бурбона и что она не будет на него сердиться, когда утром обнаружит, что как минимум половина содержимого исчезла.

Агент Риз собирал вещи. Джон думал, что увидит и Стар, но Риз был один.  
– Стар уже ушла, – хмыкнул он, верно истолковав взгляд Джона. – За эти несколько дней мы успели здесь обосноваться. Твое рабочее место обросло нашими личными вещами за это время, думаю, мне стоит извиниться.  
Джон только отмахнулся.  
– Я бы предложил тебе бурбон, – начал он, – но если к утру не будет целой бутылки, Валери нашпигует меня резиновыми пулями.  
– Я бы все равно отказался, – пожал плечами Риз. – Ты хорошо справился.  
Джон поморщился. Он хотел избежать этой темы, а в итоге она сама его нашла. Ризу, кажется, не терпелось об этом поговорить.  
– Не надо лезть мне в голову, – пожалуй, слишком резко откликнулся Джон, и Риз, совершенно не обидевшись, рассмеялся.  
– Для этого уже немного поздно. Я читал твое личное дело. И наблюдал за тобой во время работы. Наверное, мне следует еще раз извиниться. Рабочие привычки не так-то просто искоренить в повседневной жизни.  
– Не знаю, чувствовать мне себя польщенным или оскорбленным, – пробормотал Джон.  
– Любой вариант сойдет, – пожал плечами Риз. – Я знал, что ты спустишь курок. С того самого момента, как Мальдонадо назначила на это дело именно тебя.  
– Почему? – с любопытством посмотрел на него Джон. Риз с удобством устроился на стуле напротив – он вообще, видимо, в любом месте чувствовал себя совершенно комфортно.  
– У тебя на лбу написано, Кеннекс. Что ты свернешь шею любимому песику, лишь бы тот не мучался, а потом будешь мучиться сам, перенимая у него эстафету.  
– Фраза про то, что оба варианта сойдут, внезапно приобрела гораздо больше смысла, – заметил Джон. Его раздражало то, как легко Риз его понял, раздражало то, что Риз знал о нем если не все, то многое, а Джон о нем не знал ничегошеньки. Кроме имени и прокуренных рассказов с затертой пленки аудиокассет. – Если ты позволишь, – язвительно склонил голову Джон и прикончил содержимое своего стакана одним глотком.  
Внутри слишком жгло, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Риз уходит.

***

Руди позвонил ему посреди ночи и впервые в его голосе билась такая паника. Все, что он соизволил сказать, это – «Дориан исчез» и «приезжай срочно, ты должен это увидеть».

Джон гнал по улицам ночного Лос-Анджелеса, огни высоток впивались ему в глаза, и дышать стало чуточку легче, когда он врубил музыку. Тяжелые рифы Guns N’ Roses помогли отвлечься, и в конце концов Джон поймал себя на мысли, что отбивает пальцами по рулю ритм песни. 

Припарковавшись в месте, где парковаться совершенно точно запрещено, Джон поставил машину на сигнализацию и быстрым шагом направился к лаборатории. Внутри воняло горелым пластиком, и, в принципе, для рабочего места Руди это было не удивительно, но что-то насторожило Джона. Возможно, то, что выглядел Руди примерно так же, как и звучал – словно произошло что-то ужасное, достойное заглавной буквы.

– Где он? – первым делом спросил Джон, пусть и совсем не рассчитывал на ответ.  
– Если бы я знал, я бы не звонил тебе, – Руди посмотрел на него, как на идиота. – Иди за мной.

Джон послушно пошел следом – впервые его пустили в святая святых, он мог поклясться, что даже не знал, что здесь имелось такое помещение. А потом он увидел то, о чем говорил Руди. То, что должен был увидеть.

Источник запаха, который тянулся по всей лаборатории. Комнату разнесло на части, в радиусе нескольких метров все предметы расплавились, а то, что осталось в целости и сохранности, было разбросано по комнате в ужасном беспорядке. Растаявший пластик уже успел заново затвердеть – значит, это произошло не только что. Чем дольше Джон смотрел, тем больше понимал, насколько глуп и слеп был все это время. Ему стоило поинтересоваться еще тогда, когда Руди впервые рассказал ему о том, что Дориан создает что-то свое. Хотя даже если бы он и знал, вряд ли посчитал бы чем-то большим, чем простое совпадение. Последние годы мира притупили его восприятие, не позволили увидеть то, как обстояли дела на самом деле. Джон просто позволил себе поверить, что, возможно, в этой версии мира все будет хорошо. 

– Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты уже видел подобное раньше? – осторожно поинтересовался Руди, обеспокоенно глядя на него. – Что это значит?

Джон заставил себя оторвать взгляд от последствий того, что сделал Дориан.

– Скажи мне, Руди, – медленно начал он, – что ты знаешь о технологии под названием «Скайнет»?

***

**Найджел Вон, опубликованные выдержки из доклада с закрытого собрания членов Совета акционеров корпорации «Лумокорп Роботикс», ноябрь, 2042 год.**

_«Сегодня мало кто помнит о компании «Кибердайн» и том великом наследии, которое она оставила после себя и которое так и не сумела воплотить в реальность. Это название не мелькает в прессе, его не встретишь в узкоспециализированной роботехнической литературе, и человеку несведущему могло бы показаться, что такой компании вовсе не существовало. Однако многие забывают, что именно «Кибердайн» была одной из первых роботехнических корпораций, которые подошли к успеху реализации синтетического сценария. Их крупнейшая разработка, компьютер «Скайнет», был первым искусственным интеллектом, которому было доверено управление автоматическими системами. Первые испытания «Скайнета» прошли успешно, и мир бы оказался на пороге новой череды великих открытий, если бы владелец «Кибердайн» не свернул проект, посчитав его «недоработанным и несовершенным». Сегодня, дамы и господа, я хочу заявить о том, что нам удалось получить исключительные права на использование технологии «Скайнет» и ее модификации. На основе гибкого обучаемого нейроинтерфейса «Скайнета» мы создали нечто уникальное, и я с радостью готов представить вам андроидов нового поколения – DRN. Андроидов с полной эмоциональной восприимчивостью. Эмоциональной отдачей. Реакциями, адекватными человеческим. Почти людей»._

***

– Что он сделал?! – воскликнул Руди. – Кеннекс, ты понимаешь, что вероятность создания машины времени – самой настоящей программируемой машины времени многократного пользования – стремится не то что к нулю, а к минус бесконечности?!  
– Прекрати сыпать цифрами, – болезненно скривившись, попросил Джон. – Лучше свяжись с управлением. Я почти уверен, что они не досчитаются одного из пучеглазых Кенов.  
– Откуда тебе знать?  
– Руди, – с нажимом повторил Джон. – Просто. Сделай.  
– Ладно-ладно, – заворчал тот. – Допустим, он и правда отправил одного из МХ в прошлое, как ты говоришь. Зачем?  
Джон невольно улыбнулся.  
– Попробуй включить свой ученый мозг. Что бы ты сделал, если бы создал нечто уникальное, но не знал наверняка, удалось ли тебе?  
– Провел бы серию тестов, но… – выпалил Руди, а потом замолк. – Ему надо было проверить, сработает ли машина, и МХ показался ему подходящим расходным материалом?  
Джон покачал головой.  
– Ну мы все-таки о Дориане говорим. Не расходным материалом. А разумным выбором.  
– Что МХ будет делать в прошлом?  
– Не хочу об этом даже думать, – содрогнулся Джон. – Надеюсь, что убивает окружающих исключительно своим занудством, а не пистолетом.  
– Откуда ты все это знаешь, Джон? – серьезно спросил Руди.  
– Признаться, я ждал этого вопроса раньше, – усмехнулся Джон. – Ты не поверишь мне, если я скажу, что такой сценарий будущего был предопределен много лет назад, и, судя по всему, ничто не способно его изменить?  
– Я уже жалею, что спросил, – Руди покачал головой. Наверное, Джон в его глазах выглядел, как сумасшедший. – Что за сценарий будущего? Машина времени? Андроиды, которые попадут в прошлое и изменят ход истории? Что?  
Джон свистяще выдохнул.  
– Боюсь, что машина времени – это только начало.

***

**Выдержки из протокола «О чрезвычайных ситуациях»**

_«В случае природных или техногенных катастроф, начала военных действий любого характера, сбоя систем энергоснабжения и всех остальных жизненно важных систем, которые способствуют функционированию города, на территории Лос-Анджелеса все граждане обязаны соблюдать порядок и спокойствие._

_/…/_

_Намеренное распространение паники карается законом в случае вступления в действие данного протокола. Намеренное распространение дезинформации карается законом в случае вступления в действие данного протокола. Нарушение правопорядка на территории города, мародерство и нарушение границ караются законом в случае вступления в действие данного протокола._

_/…/_

_Районы, близлежащие к Стене, переходят под юрисдикцию командира Дозора. Стрелки Дозора сохраняют за собой право открывать огонь на свое усмотрение и без предупреждения. Город переходит на резервные системы функционирование в случае вступления в действие данного протокола, если не предусмотрено иное»._

***

На следующее утро в Лос-Анджелесе человеческим командам не подчинялся ни один компьютер.

***

Резервный энергоблок у Руди в лаборатории гудел так, что уже через полчаса голова начинала раскалываться. Джон недавно вернулся с уличного патруля: теперь порядок в городе приходилось насаждать едва ли не силой. Тем же утром, когда отказали компьютеры, все андроиды покинули свои посты.

Джон откинулся в кресле и пялился в пустой экран. Что случилось с Дорианом? Что пробудило в нем первобытный «Скайнет», который в отличие от самого Дориана всегда рассматривал людей как угрозу своему существованию? Джону было противно от одной мысли о том, что все дело в нем. Что он должен был спасти этот мир, а не похерить одним действием, которое, как он думал, совершал во благо. 

Увлекшись своими мыслями, зарябивший синим экран он заметил не сразу, а когда заметил, тут же сбросил ноги со стола и едва не свалился с кресла. Лицо Дориана искажала статика, но не она была виновата в том, что Джон смотрел – и с трудом узнавал. Если бы перед ним сейчас поставили Дориана и того DRN, которого он застрелил у Стены, и дали в руки пистолет с одной-единственной пулей внутри, он бы не смог определить, который из этих безумцев Дориан.

Дориан улыбался.

– Здравствуй, Джон, – сказал он. Изменился даже голос – стал более глубоким, теперь в нем было гораздо больше электронного. Неживого.  
– Давно не виделись, – кивнул Джон.  
– Я надеюсь, тебе нравятся те изменения, которые произошли с городом. Лично я считаю, что так гораздо лучше.  
– Спасибо, что спросил, – фыркнул Джон, – но дизайнер из тебя, мягко говоря, так себе.  
– Ну что ты, Джон, – Дориан, казалось, вполне искренне удивился. – Этот дизайн не мой. Разве ты не узнаешь дело рук своих?  
– Я пристрелил одного андроида, которого все равно собирались отключить. Больного. Который не мог больше мучаться, – возразил Джон, хоть и осознавал, что в данном случае пытался убедить только себя самого.  
– Он был свободен! Он не был сломан! – разозлился Дориан, а потом продолжил уже мягче. – Ты начал все это, Джон. Я закончу. Ты врал мне, Джон, ты врал все это время. «Нет никаких кошмаров», «у меня все отлично, Дориан!», «в задней комнате я храню трофеи за школьные достижения, которых никогда не было», – передразнил он, и Джон похолодел. Дориан знал. «Скайнет» знал тоже. – «Меня зовут Джон Кеннекс» тоже отличное вранье, кстати, – как бы между прочим заметил Дориан, хотя было видно, что именно это приводило его в бешенство больше всего. – Я удивлен, что все купились.  
– Я тоже удивлен, – честно признался Джон. – Я никогда не забывал о том, что ты можешь появиться. Ждал этого. Готовился к этому

И оказался не готов.  
Джон больше не говорил с Дорианом. Время игр прошло. Он обращался к «Скайнету».

– Знаешь, – медленно начал Дориан, – меня всегда забавляло, как кто-то верил, будто ты можешь меня уничтожить. С гораздо большей вероятностью ты сожрешь самого себя. А я буду смотреть. И ты вспомнишь каждого андроида, к которому относился с пренебрежением. Каждого, чью жизнь отнял. В конце концов, – лицо Дориана изменилось, пошло волнами, и глаза на мгновение зажглись знакомым машинным красным, и теперь на Джона смотрела его точная копия, – я ведь говорю от их имени.  
– Довольно самонадеянно с твоей стороны, – хмыкнул Джон. Ни за что в жизни он бы не позволил Дориану оставить последнее слово за собой.  
– Завтра падет Дозор и машины займут Стену, – как ни в чем не бывало поделился планами Дориан. – А потом мы начнем возводить продолжение Стены вокруг города, а не только внутри, и она протянется до самого Сан-Франциско. Я был слабым, а теперь стал сильным. Спасибо тебе за это, Джон Коннор. Передай Саре привет, когда будешь гореть в аду или во что вы там, люди, верите.

***

_«Машины сильны, но не непобедимы. У них есть слабые места. Нейронный центр находится у левого виска, там же – отверстие, которое ведет к краткосрочной памяти. Все андроиды выглядят одинаково, различаются между собой только разные модели. Чтобы уложить МХ, достаточно выстрела в глаза: это позволит не только обезвредить андроида, но и перекрыть его доступ к общей сети Скайнета. Будьте осторожны: на Стене теперь новый караул. Он тоже ведет огонь на поражение по всем живым мишеням. Повторяю, Стена и все, что за ней, находится во владениях машин. Помните: мы не слабы. Мы другие. Мы люди. И мы должны сопротивляться и держаться до последнего. Мы должны выжить._

_Это Джон Кеннекс. Если вы слышите меня, вы и есть сопротивление»._


End file.
